something from nothing
by Maljoy
Summary: Peter is in love with Edmund and all the Pevensie children know, except Edmund. But giants are attacking Narnia from North and Peter has to leave Edmund, whilst Susan is being court by Prince Rabadash of Tashbaan, and another war is nearing from the south
1. Something from empty space

Title: Something from Nothing  
Author: Maljoy  
Chapter: One  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairings: Edmund/Peter  
Warnings: Slash, incest, angst, adult themes

Time/Place: Just before "The Horse and His Boy", in Narnia

Inspiration: Norway, the Narnia of Scandinavia

Disclaimers: If I were to own Narnia there would be a lot more slash in the books, trust me.

Summary: Peter is in love with Edmund, and all the Pevensie children know, except Edmund. But giants are attacking Narnia from North and Peter has to leave Edmund, whilst Susan is being court by Prince Rabadash of Tashbaan, and another war is nearing from the south.

Betareader: **politelypuzzled**

Intro:

_OBS: I made this as much like C.S Lewis's way of writing as I could, since I'v__e always found it and interesting way and wanted to try it myself. But of course I gave it a little twist of me. _

"Dear brother, I must warn thee, it is not believable that the giants will give up their war so easily, I plead thee, take our dear brother and sister with thee, Your Majesty!" Queen Susan looked entreatingly at the High King. "Susan, my beloved sister, thou must have faith in thy king. You shall see me when I return either with these giants as deathdeath or Narnia's confederacy."

The Gentle Queen sighed and looked around in her older (and wiser) brother's workroom, whiles she (in all probability) considered Peter's words. "And what about Edmund my king? Your Majesty knows that our dear brother is going trough a hard time right now. What will You tell him?"

The King got an empty look in his eyes, and for a second it looked as iflike he was going to cry, but the older sibling just sighed and smiled a sad smile at his sister. "The truth Susan" he said, suddenly not caring about the etiquette they were expected to use.

"The whole truth, Peter?" Susan asked in her ever so gentle voice and looked at her brother with knowing, sad honest eyes. The young man before her shook his head and smiled an obviously forced smile. "No Susan, not yet. But let us partyus enjoy tonight, the others are surely just waiting for us to show up so the celebrations can start. And I am quite sure the young Prince Rabadash of Tashbaan is waiting eagerly too spend his evening with you."

Susan just smiled absently and whisperedsaid softlydelicately: "As you with Edmund Peter, as with you." And left the Magnificence King to participate in the festswept from the room, leaving the Magnificent King alone with his thoughts as she joined the festivities.ivities.

"Finally You arrived my dear brother!" exclaimed the Just King, Duke of Lantern Waste, as his beloved brother walked towards him., King Edmund opened his arms and took Peter in to a, what inattentive eyes would have called a brotherly embrace. But for King Peter it was some entirely different. For, you see, for our High King it felt as if it lasted over a thousand years, not that thatit was a bad thingg for him.

Because Peter had forin many years now, felt strong feelings for his younger brother. Feelings some people would mean diddeem as not appropriatebecome for one brother to feel for the other,a brother to have for his brother, feelings people in our world would say wereas a sin for a boy to have towards another boy.

But to get back to our story, King Peter gave Edmund a friendly clap on his back, in a desperate attempt tohope of concealing these feelings conceal any misread emotions from prying eyes (whether it worked or not is not known) , and drew back from the younger boy with a shaky smile. "Edmund my dear little brother, let us celebrate, but later my friend, I must ask you to retrireead to my office with me, for we have lots to talk about."

King Edmund who was not only were known for his fairness, but also his reasonrationale in his early age of only seventeen summers, knew not to dig into theis subject much at the timeyet, and merely simply nodded. "If I may Your Majesty" King Edmund said after much reflection. "Is this, by nay chance, the thing you earlier on discussed with our sister, Queen Susan?" Tthe smile from Peter lips fadedquickly faded from Peter's lips, "Hashave tThe Queen said anything to you about this conversation Edmund?" he asked hastily, trying to disguise his unease. "No my dear brother, Her Majesty would telltold me nothing, only saying that I would learn of it know soon enough." Peter nodded and smiled once again. "In time dear brother, in time you will know." He saidwhispered murmered and withered slipped away between the guests, so he could himself participate in the bleaks and hope that he could put off the inevitable for a little while longer.


	2. I will change my voice

Title: Something from Nothing

Title: Something from Nothing  
Author: Maljoy  
Chapter: Two  
Rating: (will be) NC-17  
Pairings: Edmund/Peter  
Warnings: Slash, incest, angst, adult themes  
Time/Place: Just before "The Horse and His Boy", in Narnia  
Inspiration: Norway, the Narnia of Scandinavia  
Disclaimers: One two three four! If I was the owner of Narnia Ed and Peter wouldn't be singles anymore! Three four five six! They would have lots of sex! (nods aprrovingly) yup.. great rime!  
Summary: Peter is in love with Edmund, and all the Pevensie children know, except Edmund. But giants are attacking Narnia from North and Peter has to leave Edmund, whilst Susan is being court by Prince Rabadash of Tashbaan, and another war is nearing from the south.  
Chapter summary: Susan talks over herself to someone in the hope that the person understands and Peter finally tells Edmund he's leaving, but how will Edmund take it?  
Betareader: politelypuzzled

While the party was on going and our two kings were both happy because of the alcohol and the atmosphere, the two queens were sitting on Susan's bed, hiding from curious eyes and ears. "What was it you wanted Susan?" asked Queen Lucy, while she sat down on the king-sized bed.

Her elder sister smiled softly and gave a light laugh "Dear sister, will you ever take our royal ways to thee heart and start speaking properly?"

Lucy shook her head, "If you mean speaking formal in front of my own siblings, then no Susan, never." The gentle queen suddenly got a very serious look in her eyes. "Lucy, You must realise soon that it is necessary for us to speak so! Even King Edmund has-"

"Not in private!" Lucy interrupted "Edmund never speaks with such formality in private!" Susan looked as if she for a short moment wanted to give up on her sister, but continued; "Dearest Lucy, give up these childish ways, thou shall soon turn sixteen summers, you are too old for these brash ways, beloved sister."

"Just tell me what you want Susan." The younger girl replied, she was getting tired of the conversation, and wanted to talk about something ells.

"You are right my sister, forgive me. What I am going to tell thou is in no way a thing you can tell to _anyone_ my dear Lucy. Not even our brother Edmund." A gasp escaped Lucy's lips.

Also the chat between Susan and Lucy was hard to read because their lines should have be separated and some were together, hope you know what I mean.  
It should be

"But Susan! I could never keep anything from Edmund! I love him!"

"No Lucy! If thou tell dear Edmund this, it will forever taunt his and Peter's relationship. Do you understand?"

"I understand" Lucy answered nodding, "I do not know how to say this but I hope you finally are old enough to understand dear Lucy."

"Finally?" Lucy asked, a quizzical look furrowing her brow "Is this something you've known for a long time, Susan?" Susan nodded and continued speaking: "Yes dear Lucy, ever since the war in our old life started, although it was first confirmed to me when that foul witch almost took our dear Edmund from us."

"I understand, but what is it then?"

"Our brother Peter has, unfortunately, fallen in love with our own Edmund."

King Peter sat restlessly in his chair, waiting for this younger brother's arrival, a pit of fear rising in his stomach over his brother's anticipated reaction. King Edmund was, a tormented soul, never really healed over his own actions many years ago.

Even though King Edmund was now one of Narnia most friendly minded creators, he (and a few others) never forgave the Just king. And now, every time it was winter in Narnia, King Edmund became what we in our world call, a winter stupor. As he waited for his brother, Peter glanced outside and felt a pang in his chest; the year's first snow was falling.

When he looked away he was startled by his brother's sudden entrance. "You wanted to see me Peter?" King Peter gazed at his younger brother with sad eyes that made Edmund loose his after rush from the evening's earlier party.

"Yes Ed I do. We have…thing…to talk about." Peter answered his voice quiet and filled with an unknown sadness that Edmund couldn't place. He spoke in the old way that made the younger yearn for past years; echoes of a time they could never return to. "Giants are nearing from North sire."

A serious look appeared on Edmund's face_, this couldn't be good_. After the incident with the Ice Queen, Peter had protected him from wars and battles as much as possible; why then was the High King looking so upset…so troubled. There was no way that Pete was suddenly asking _Ed _to leave.

"Peter, does this mean that you--?" Edmund's voice cracked. It was times like these that Edmund always relied on his elder brother for support. Peter was his rock; the thing from keeping him from drowning in despair or worse, locking himself in his room all winter.

"I am sorry Ed, but _I'm _the only one that can leave to fight them off. I know I told you I would stay…but this is of the highest concern. Oh Ed I'm sorry, maybe…" he sighed "You'll have Lucy and Susan; they'll help you out fine." The look in his eyes did nothing but counter his words. Edmund could read them like a book; at least this pained his brother as much as it did him.

Edmund face seemed to loose all emotions, he did not match Peter's normal tone, instead he spoke with formality, "No ill feelings brother," he replied, his voice dripping with ice. "I understand that thee have to for fill thy royal duties. And now if I may, I will retreat to my room milord."

And with those words, a peck on the High Kings cheek and a parting nod, the Just king left the room, again for the second time that night, leaving the elder in violent bewilderment.


End file.
